Moments
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: Revelations sometimes come at the oddest moments. A collection of one shots  some with pairings and some without  in a variety of verses. some OCs. I own nothing but the OCs. Reviews welcome. Last Chapter: It was the end of the world
1. Foreshadowing

**Universe:** _Shades of Grey_

**Characters:** Starscream, Nova

**Pairings:** Starscream/Nova

**Summary:** They both knew there was a connection from the moment they met. They also knew they wouldn't live long enough to enjoy it

* * *

><p><strong>Foreshadowing<strong>

The moment Nova and Starscream met there was a connection. They both knew that they would end up falling for each other but they didn't realize how. Nova didn't understand how she could fall for the young and perceptive Air Commander. Starscream thought he couldn't love the loud and arrogant femme flier. As their relationship appeared and grew both knew it wouldn't last long enough to become anything serious. They both tested the boundaries a little too much to survive.


	2. Amazingly Beautiful

**Universe:** prior to Transformers

**Characters:** Sam, Mikaela, Trent

**Pairings:** mentions of Mikaela/Trent

**Summary:** The first time Sam saw her he thought she was beautiful. Then a dumb jock helped him totally humiliate himself in front of her

* * *

><p><strong>Amazingly Beautiful<strong>

The first time Sam saw her she amazed him. He was walking into History for the first day and she was sitting in her seat talking to a pretty blonde next to her, her white teeth flashing in a wide smile. Her dark curls hung like silk to her shoulders and her outfit highlighted her curves perfectly. That was when Trent pushed him and Sam almost crashed head first into a desk. When he finally found his balance the dark haired angel was laughing him. That was when Sam felt the first flash of hate for the jock who was also laughing at him. That was _before_ he found out Trent was dating his angel.


	3. Acceptance

**Universe:** _Transformers: Briley's Story _(WARNING! This contains spoilers for a story I haven't posted on here yet. You have been warned)_  
><em>

**Characters:** Jazz, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Briley

**Pairings: **Jazz/Briley

**Summary:** When he found out she was his sparkmate his stress level instantly rose a notch. When he found out she knew the stress meter became infinite

* * *

><p><strong>Acceptance<strong>

Jazz was scared to death when he found out what she was to him. He couldn't even face her, especially not when he found out that she knew. That was when Ironhide decided to take matters into his own hands. The black mech actually went to talk to her. When Jazz heard about that the normally calm mech had a full blown panic attack. Optimus, of course, thought it was extremely funny and Ratchet just shook his head and went back to working on the Autobot leader. When Ironhide came back fifteen minutes later Jazz was on the edge of a complete mental breakdown. "She's fine Jazz," Ironhide reassured the smaller silver mech. "She's willing to give it a try." For the first time since he had found out Jazz actually breathed normally. What Ironhide said next made him freeze completely and almost choke on air though. "Now go talk to her."

"What?" Optimus and Ironhide just laughed while Ratchet shoved the silver mech out the door.


	4. Autobot? I Think Not

**Universe:** _Lightning Strikes Twice_

**Characters:** Ironhide, Ramjet, Livewire, Starscream, Breeze

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** The first time he saw her Ironhide thought she was an Autobot

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot? I Think Not<strong>

The first time Ironhide saw Breeze he thought she was an Autobot. In fact his first words to Starscream were, "What the slag is an Autobot doing here?" Before Starscream could reply Ramjet had hit Ironhide in the back of the head. Little did either know that was the beginning of a friendship that would keep them mostly sane for the first part of the war.

"She's my sister you stupid slagger," Ramjet snarled.

"And she's a Decepticon," Livewire added.

"And a medic," Breeze said airily. "You'd better hope that Hook is never too busy to fix you up after that." As she left with her brothers Ironhide clearly heard her scoff, "Autobot? I think not."


	5. Virtually Useless

**Universe:** post Transformers

**Characters:** Ironhide, Will Lennox

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** Ironhide had thought humans were just going to be in the way the first time he saw them. Turns out he was wrong

* * *

><p><strong>Virtually Useless<strong>

The first time Ironhide saw the humans working with them he thought they were useless. Then Captain Lennox had taken down Blackout with his team and helped with Brawl. Sam had killed Megatron with the All Spark and Will informed Ironhide that they had blasted the tail off of Scorponok. Suddenly virtually useless changed to more dangerous than they looked. Sometimes people were not to be judged by size alone.


	6. No Argument

**Universe:** _Transformers: Briley's Story_

**Characters:** Sunstreaker, Briley, two NEST soldiers

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** Human females are not as weak as they would appear

* * *

><p><strong>No Argument<strong>

When Sunstreaker first arrived on Earth he had thought human females were weak and submissive. Then he met Briley. "Get back to your post right now and no more fighting or else," the Lieutenant growled and the two men reluctantly pulled back to their positions. As soon as her back was turned they were lunging at each other again. "Get back over here," she snapped.

"Make me," one of the men snapped back and lunged at the others. That was when Briley turned neatly and clocked him square in the eye. They both froze, stunned.

"Early morning patrol for a week starting tomorrow," she snapped in a tone that brooked no argument. It turned out that human females weren't as weak as he had originally thought.


	7. Wrong

**Universe:** _Unusual Orphans _(WARNING! Slight spoilers for _Unusual Orphans_ which is set to be posted after _Fated_ is finished. You have been warned)_  
><em>

**Characters: **Jazz, Mirage, Nexia

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** They shouldn't have been given up this way

* * *

><p><strong>Wrong<strong>

This wasn't how he thought they would have been given away. Not by some sneering Decepticon who got away from his pranks alive only by the fact that he could warp. He glanced at Mirage and Nexia, both of who met his gaze with a nervous determination that told him they would stand by him not matter the consequences. This was all wrong but it wasn't going to stop his siblings from making it right somehow. After all if they were going to go down they might as well go down together. Even if it was all wrong.


	8. Don't Rain on my Parade

**Universe:** prior to Transformers

**Characters:** Mikaela, Trent

**Pairings:** Mikaela/Trent

**Summary:** Mikaela loved the rain. Trent loved his tuck. The problem is that the two don't mix

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Rain on my Parade<strong>

It was raining outside. Mikaela Banes tilted her head up as she stepped out into the cool spring rain, enjoying the feeling of it dropping onto her face. Today was the kind of day that would have been spent curling up with a her mother, listening to Emily Banes' warm voice reading a good book with a steaming mug of tea in hand had her mother still been alive. Instead of her mother Mikaela now had Trent who wailed, "Mikaela baby. Come out of the rain." He looked so worried that Mikaela thought for a moment he was being sweet. Instead he said, "You'll get the seats of my truck wet." Instantly the beginnings of a smile turned to a glare.

"_Don't_ rain on my parade," Mikaela growled and stalked off by him down the wet sidewalk toward her house.

"Mikaela baby," Trent called pleadingly but she ignored him. It was raining and she was going to enjoy that whether Trent was around or not.


	9. Forget It!

**Universe:** _Unusual Orphans_

**Characters:** Megatron, Blackout, Soundwave

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** Megatron and Blackout have a disagreement about his relative safety

* * *

><p><strong>Forget It!<strong>

"You are not assigning yourself as my bodyguard," Megatron growled at Blackout. "Forget it." The stubborn mech glared back at his fearsome leader.

"You need extra protection when you're fighting Prime," Blackout said, careful not to call Optimus Megatron's brother. "I can watch your back instead of that sneak Starscream."

"I do not need protection from anyone, least of all Starscream," Megatron snapped, looming over Blackout as best as he could manage.

"I didn't mean to imply that," Blackout said warily, knowing he was treading on thin ice. "I simply meant that sometimes you get a bit distracted when you are fighting Prime."

"I don't get distracted," Megatron hissed.

"Actually you do," Blackout snapped, losing his patience with the whole discussion.

"Order; shut up," Soundwave droned suddenly, not looking up from the monitor. Both of the mechs spun around, stunned. They had forgotten that they were arguing in the communication room. "Blackout will guard you when he needs to. Now get out so I can work," the communication director ordered. Anyone listening would have had a hard time not laughing.


	10. Malfunction

**Universe:** pre Earth, any

**Characters:** Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, Soundwave, Megatron

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** The defense system seems to have a problem

* * *

><p><strong>Malfunction<strong>

"Why aren't the defense systems working?"

"Why would I know?" Skywarp snapped at his trine mate.

"I wasn't asking you," Thundercracker snapped back. "I was asking 'Screamer."

"I don't know," Starscream snapped. "Do I look like Soundwave?"

"Sure you do 'Screamer," Skywarp said with a snicker.

"Stop calling me that glitch head! I do not," Starscream growled, lunging at his prankster of a trine mate. Skywarp let out a yelp that belonged somewhere in the eep family and jumped to one side.

"Stop it you two," Thundercracker ordered. "I swear some days you have rocks for processors." Both his trine mates lunged for him at one. The two were dragging Thundercracker to the med bay when they passed the communication room.

"What do you mean it isn't working?" Megatron growled and both fliers paused immediately to listen.

"Diagnosis; malfunction," Soundwave droned. "Estimated Time To Repair; three joors." Both Seekers struggled not to laugh at Megatron's frustrated growl as they dragged Thundercracker the rest of the way to the med bay.


	11. Bizarre

**Universe:** Transformers

**Characters:** Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Lennox, Mirage

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** Optimus gets an unusual surprise in his office

* * *

><p><strong>Bizarre<strong>

"What the..."

"What is it?" Ratchet asked and then paused. "Oh... I see."

"Would anyone mind telling me why there's a great white shark in my office?" Optimus asked. Everyone was either looking at the floor or openly smirking. It was Lennox who finally spoke.

"Well you see we're remodeling here and since you're in your office so much some of the others suggested we bring some marine life to you," Lennox said with a shrug looking as if he'd very much like to laugh.

"I think I'll leave it until Ironhide and Prowl come around," the Autobot leader said thoughtfully and left before he could hear Mirage snickering around the corner.


	12. Backlash

**Universe:** _Shades of Grey/Aggressive Negotiations/Revenge/What It Takes To Live_

**Characters:** Thundercracker, Nieva, Barricade, Shadow

**Pairings:** Nieva/TC and Barricade/Shadow

**Summary:** Sometimes you just have to put things into perspective

* * *

><p><strong>Backlash<strong>

Her emotions ran the full range of fury and before Thundercracker even had time to duck he was slamming against the wall with his processor ringing. Such was the backlash of Nieva at that moment. As she stalked away he heard snickering and looked over to see Barricade with the girl of the orn. TC yanked himself up and leaned against the wall, considering what he had just seen. Neither Barricade nor his new girl had better be very serious or the young commander was going to get some very serious backlash from Starscream when he dropped Shadow for another. With that in mind Thundercracker smirked as she stumbled his way back to his berth, still woozy from Nieva's hit.


	13. First Impressions Are Everything

**Universe:** Transformers

**Characters:** Sam, Mikaela

**Pairings:** Sam/Mikaela

**Summary:** First impressions aren't always everything out of high school

* * *

><p><strong>First Impressions Are Everything<strong>

For humans first impressions are everything. Mikaela's first impression of Sam was that he was a nerdy boy who desperately tried to be cool but didn't know how. Then she dismissed him from her solar system forever. After all he wasn't a jock.

First impressions are everything. Until they aren't anymore.

The moment Sam knocked her off her scooter everything changed. And Sam began to register on her radar in a big way. And Mikaela learned something important then. First impressions aren't everything. Love is.


	14. Ridiculous

**Universe:** ?

**Characters:** Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, Prowl, Skids, Mudflap

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** Sometimes things aren't always as ridiculous as they seem

* * *

><p><strong>Ridiculous<strong>

_Blam! Crash! __**Thud.**_ Even Optimus winced at the sounds coming from the med bay. In between it all were Mudflap and Skids' protests of their innocence. The Autobot commander waited with Jazz and Prowl to hear the verdict. Ratchet stormed out moments later looking thoroughly irritated. "I don't know how they managed to do it but they shut of their own sensors and have enough dented armor to equate to a small army for an entire orn," the medic growled. "Besides that they come with some ridiculously stupid story about Bonecrusher and a couple other Decepticons coming to attack the base."

_**Tha-WHAM**_

All the Autobots stared at each other as the entire base shook on its foundations. "Then again maybe it wasn't so ridiculous," Jazz said with a nervous chuckle. Optimus just sighed before giving the orders to mobilize and face the threat.


	15. LaceShortForLacey

**Universe:** Unknown currently. I have no idea when Lace will show up again

**Characters:** Bumblebee, Lacey Witwicky

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** If there was ever a girl known to be independent she was it

* * *

><p><strong>Lace-Short-For-Lacey<strong>

She was stubborn, headstrong, determined, independent, pretty much exactly like her parents. She had her mother's gorgeous curls but they were the lighter brown of her father's hair. She could fix almost everything she tried to and made friends easily. She was also prone to taking stupid risks and shaking things up in the high school hierarchy just to show she could. If there was one thing Bumblebee knew it was that Lacey Witwicky was trouble and lots of it. But the good kind.


	16. Triple Trouble

**Universe:** _Transformers: Briley's Story_

**Characters:** Jazz, Briley, Anika, Aubree, Arriane

**Pairings:** Jazz/Briley

**Summary:** Susanna's kids were trouble even if they were little

* * *

><p><strong>Triple Trouble<strong>

Anika, Aubree, and Arriane. Briley loved her nieces but they were nothing but trouble. Anika, who preferred to be called Ani, was the oldest at three. Following right behind her was Aubree who was going through the terrible twos. Then there was Arriane who was just a baby. For the fifth time that day Briley wondered why she had agreed to babysit during her leave. Susanna and Mark's kids could be trouble to the max. There was a knock at the door and Briley put Arraine back in the crib, glad that the older two were busy watching Dora. She slipped into the next room and grabbed her handgun off the high laundry room shelf. She had just slipped the door open a crack when Jazz pushed it open completely and kissed her. They pulled apart when Aubree came in asking, "Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy isn't home yet," Briley said.

"Come on kid," Jazz said. "Let's see what your sister's doing." The he scooped up the girl and slipped into the next room with a wink as Briley leaned against the door, a smile curving on her lips.


	17. It Would Be Perfect But

**Universe:** Pre Transformers: Dark of the Moon

**Characters:** Mallory Banes, Barricade

**Pairings:** Mallory/Barricade

**Summary:** Mallory's morning off would be perfect if someone didn't insist on waking her up

* * *

><p><strong>It Would Be Perfect But...<strong>

It would have been a perfect day for sleeping in had a certain police car not decided to blare his siren right outside Mallory's apartment window. Mallory Banes groaned and rolled out of bed as the sounds of Chicago traffic entered her room, cursing herself for leaving her window open. The siren blared again and Mallory leaned out the window yelling, "All right! All right, I'm up!" Then she slammed the window shut, not at all worried about what the neighbors would think. They were used to her brand of insanity by now.

Mallory was just out of the shower and pulling her hair into a ponytail when the knock at the door came. She yanked the bolt back and flung open the door, turning to stomp back into the kitchen without looking to see who it was. She _knew_ who it was and she didn't feel like talking to him. Unfortunately he wasn't going to let that be.

Barricade slipped an arm around her waist and spun her around, kissing her firmly on the mouth. When they pulled apart slightly, Mallory still leaning against his holoform's chest, she couldn't find it in her to glare at him. "So this is your perfect off day morning huh?" he asked with his typical wicked grin and Mallory felt some of her irritation come back.

"It would have been perfect," she said, pulling away from him and heading to the kitchen. "If someone wouldn't have woken me up."


	18. Boo!

**Universe:** Any

**Characters:** Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Epps, Lennox

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** Halloween pranks are good revenge

* * *

><p><strong>Boo!<strong>

Halloween was official Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's least favorite holiday. It had started off well enough. The World Wide Web had told them all they needed to know about the holiday and it had seemed simple enough. Then the two had recharged quite soundly the night before. They came out of recharge with the whole room glowing with wicked smiles and glowing spiders. Their startled screams could be heard echoing from the room. From the other end of the base Epps turned to Lennox, holding in laughter. "Do you think they noticed our surprises yet?"

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to all of you who bother to read and review these! I have an important poll on my profile that I need my readers to answer either today or tomorrow. Thanks and remember to vote!


	19. Trauma

**Universe:** _Transformers: NEST Alliance_

**Characters:** Lennox, Briley, Mudflap, Skids

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** The twins get their much needed comeuppance

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

"Lennox we have a problem," Briley announced as she stepped into his rarely used office that fateful Thursday.

"What?" he asked, glancing up from the confusing and underhanded paperwork Galloway had handed him just yesterday afternoon.

"Mudflap and Skids just caused the third new recruit this week to hand me his resignation notice," Briley said but Lennox couldn't help noticing the wicked gleam in her eyes.

"That is a problem," his said neutrally, trying to decide if he really wanted to know what she had done. "Fine, I'll bite," he said after a minute of silence. "What did you do?" Right on cue there was a startled yell and the twins started complaining in their typical slang.

"Since they keep causing so much trauma I decided to give them some trauma of their own," Briley said with a wicked grin. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker helped me rig up a net that would hold them up in the air for a while until Ratchet agrees to let them down."

"Nice work Lieutenant," Lennox said with a grin as the woman saluted and slipped out of the office, snickering. High above Skids and Mudflap lay twisted up in the net getting some much needed humiliation.


	20. To the Batmobile

**Universe:** _Transformers: NEST Alliance_

**Characters:** Briley, Epps, Lennox, Jason Tamerand (who will show up later in NEST Alliance), Ironhide

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** Sometimes they came across some unusual alt modes...

* * *

><p><strong>To The Batmobile<strong>

It had started out as an old junky but Jason Tamerand had worked long and hard on it to fix it up. He also had painted it to look like the Batmobile. When he had joined the Rangers and been transferred to the NEST base in California the car had been left out next to the barn at his parent's house in Ohio. What no one could have expected was for a Decepticon to land on his parent's land while they were on vacation and use it for an alt mode. That was why they were in the position they were in now. "Was that the-" Epps asked, letting his sentence trail off.

"Yeah," Briley replied. "And with a Decepticon sigil too."

"Must have been the one that landed near my parent's house," Jason said with a slightly smirk. Lennox who was coming around the corner with Ironhide's holoform was confused by the snickers.

"Well I really hate to do this," Epps said with a smirk. "But I feel compelled to anyway. To the Batmobile!" At that everyone dissolved into hysterical laughter, leaving Lennox and Ironhide thoroughly confused.


	21. Your Point Is?

**Universe:** any

**Characters:** Megatron and Starscream

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** Sometimes it's better not to argue

* * *

><p><strong>Your Point Is?<strong>

"It's stupid. It's pointless. It's utterly ridiculous."

"It isn't that different from the rest of your plans," Starscream retorted, looking rather offended.

"And your point is?" Megatron asked, warming up his fusion cannon. Starscream thought about using a snarky retort and then wisely decided not to.

"Nothing," he grumbled instead and stalked out of the room.


	22. Not a Requirement

**Universe:** umm...about that

**Characters:** Sam, Barricade, Megatron, Skywarp, Starscream (by name only)

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** Insanity and the Decepticon ranks

* * *

><p><strong>Not a Requirement<strong>

"Just out of curiosity," Sam said. "Is insanity a job requirement here?"

"No, not a requirement," Barricade replied.

"STARSCREAM," A voice that sounded very much like Megatron's roared and Skywarp went flying by them snickering.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, looking far from convince.

"I'm sure," Barricade replied with a shrug. "It does help though."


	23. Imaginary Numbers

**Universe:**unknown

**Characters:** Sam, Mikaela, Lace

**Pairings:** Sam/Mikaela

**Summary:** Lace learns about imaginary numbers the unconventional way

* * *

><p><strong>Imaginary Numbers<strong>

"I don't get it," Lacey Witwicky complained.

"Don't get what?" Mikaela asked. Her mother came and sat next to the exasperated young woman, glancing over her shoulder.

"Imaginary numbers," Lace said with a sigh. "I don't understand the concept."

"Well i stands for radical negative one," Mikaela said. "Unfortunately you can only find the radical of positive numbers."

"But how does anyone remember that," Lace complained.

"A radical is the opposite of a square and to reduce it you have to find the perfect square or perfect square and radical that multiply to make that number right?" Sam asked and Lace nodded, unsure of where he was going. "So they have to work together like the Autobots work together to defeat the Decepticons," Sam continued. "That's why radicals have to be positive. If you have a negative radical you have to take the negative out with the letter i because otherwise you'd have Decepticons and chaos instead of freedom. Got it?"

"Got it," Lace said with a grin, turning back to her homework.

"You two are ridiculous," Mikaela said with an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes and standing slowly.

"Love you too 'Kaela," Sam said with a wink as his wife vanished into the house. Lace simply wrinkled her nose and giggled.


	24. Batman Returns

**Universe:** _Transformers:NEST Alliance_

**Characters:** Galloway, Lennox, Epps, Briley, Jason Tamerand

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** A good joke always shows up again

* * *

><p><strong>Batman Returns<strong>

Galloway was being his typical obnoxious self when they saw it again. It was late evening and the sun was just sinking against the sky. Lennox and his team were getting ready to call their not so quiet stakeout to a close, even packing up their things, as Galloway complained about the uselessness of NEST. "I mean you guys don't even do anything," the man was saying when they all saw a flash of sleek black metal go by them.

"Target acquired," Lennox said over the radio. "Pursuit authorized."

"Was that the Batmobile?" Galloway asked, staring after the Decepticon.

"Yup," Jason Tamerand said with a smirk. "Complete with the Decepticon sigil."

Briley and Epps exchanged glances before saying, "Batman returns!" Then they both cracked up.

"Not again," Lennox groaned, shaking his head as the other members of his team held in snickers.


	25. Falling Up

**Universe:** post _Fated_

**Characters:** Optimus, Ratchet, Tallie, Allie

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** Humans were most definitely unique

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Up<strong>

Humans were completely unique. There were no other beings in the universe quite like them. They were capable of shocking cruelty and amazing compassion. In times of danger they could perform feats of unusual strength and weren't limited to their own physical capabilities. They were also the only creatures Optimus knew that would fall _up_ something. Tallie and Allie proved that constantly. Allie was the much more balanced child. Growing up in a Decepticon base allowed her to hide her feelings and keep up her coordination better than most humans. Tallie was a different story. She had been raised by Jazz and shared his happy go lucky nature. Today's escapades were no different than normal.

"What are you in here for now?" Ratchet asked, exasperated.

"Just to tell you not to freak out if someone comes in and says I broke something," Tallie said with a grin.

"And why exactly would someone say that?" Ratchet asked, the girl now having his full attention. She flushed slightly and mumbled something as Allie snickered at her side. "What as that?" the medic asked coolly.

"I fell up the stairs," Tallie said, turning even brighter red. Then with that she was gone, a snickering Allie following after her.


	26. Nothing Ever Happens

**Universe:** _Far From Normal _(To be honest I have no idea when this will be posted but it may be posted on _ShadowsAcrossTheMoon_ instead of here. I haven't decided yet)_  
><em>

**Characters:** Ashleigh Rowan, Sunstreaker

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** Nothing ever happens at NEST unless you make it

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Ever Happens<strong>

Nothing ever happened in Blue Lake, Montana. The same could be said for the NEST base most days. That was why Ashleigh Rowan often enough took it into her head to make things a little more interesting. Today was no different. The twenty-one year old pushed blonde hair out of her face, silently cursing it for not staying in her ponytail, and aimed the rifle at the target. The shot was good and as she walked closer she noted it was right in the center. A startled squeal behind her made her lips curl up in the hint of a smirk. Her plan to get even with a certain mech for something he had probably long since forgotten had just worked. That fact was confirmed without a shadow of doubt when the entire base heard Sunstreaker yell, "Someone's going to pay for this. I'm lavender!"


	27. Small Chances

**Universe:** _Ironic_ (While it isn't posted this doesn't really give away much. I'm planning on posting this story soon anyway)

**Characters:** Lyndsy, Mikaela, Sarah Lennox

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** Small chances doesn't mean it won't happen

* * *

><p><strong>Small Chances<strong>

"So how'd you end up with this crew?" Sarah Lennox asked curiously, looking at the white blonde haired waif before her.

The girl shifted uncomfortably for a moment before saying, "Well, I kind of absorbed part of the All Spark and got picked up by a Decepticon. I mean what are the chances?"

"Lyndsy," a voice called suddenly and both females turned to see Mikaela waving the white blonde haired girl over.

"See you later," Lyndsy said with a wave and darted after Mikaela, leaving Sarah Lennox to watch her go and shake her head.

"What are the chances indeed," she said before turning and heading off to find Will.


	28. Religion or Reality?

**Universe:** Well... Tyra belongs to one of my original fiction stories titled _Frozen Fire_ and the transformers are from Bay's continuity

**Characters:** Tyra Daniels, Sideswipe

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** Sometimes religion and reality aren't as far away as one would like to believe

* * *

><p><strong>Religion or Reality?<strong>

"Angels and demons and all that?" Sideswipe asked, his holoform flicking hair out of his eyes in an almost casual move. The girl nodded, brown curls falling over her shoulder in a smooth wave. "That's just religion," the frontliner said dismissively. "Not reality." Several of the other Autobots nodded in agreement as Tyra looked from face to face. That was when she felt it; the shiver of unbeing at her back. She spun, her fingers already reaching for a blade that she knew would be there but even as the familiar metal smacked into her palm it was too late.

She shrieked silently in pain, tears pouring down her face, as a blade sank deep into her back before pulling out. She sank to the ground as the minor demon of the abyss vanished in a cloud of dark smoke, blood and golden ichor pouring from her wound to drench her back. "How about now?" she asked hoarsely before unconsciousness took her and she slumped lifelessly to the ground.


	29. Return to Eden

**Universe:** _Far From Normal_

**Characters:** Ashleigh Rowan, Eden McCain

**Pairings:** None

**Summary: ** Knowing the truth and believing in it are two different things

* * *

><p><strong>Return to Eden<strong>

Eden McCain ran a hand through her short black pageboy haircut and glanced at the figure sitting across from her. Ashleigh Rowan wasn't known to exaggerate and in her years as an old soul Eden knew how to tell if people were lying. Eden's reason for not believing Ash the first time the girl had told her was simple; she didn't want to believe. The fact that an evil group of hostile aliens were using Blue Lake, Montana for their killing grounds was something the two thousand year old warrior didn't want to face. "They said you wouldn't help but I didn't believe them," Ash said sadly. "I guess they were right." Then the girl was gone out the door without another sound.

Eden walked to the window and looked outside, watching her trainee walk away with the two young men who weren't human at all. Moments later a knock came at the door but Eden didn't move to answer it. Michelle could wait. Ashleigh had come back to her mentor one more time and it was all Eden could do to keep the villains away for a time.


	30. Not Forgotten

**Universe:** post _Transformers: Dark Of The Moon_

**Characters:** Mikaela, Carly

**Pairings:** past Sam/Mikaela with a hint of Sam/Carly

**Summary:**Of all the things she regretted not being there for him was the biggest one

* * *

><p><strong>Not Forgotten<strong>

She stood at his grave, tears pouring down her face but her head held high. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Sam," she said. "I'm sorry I couldn't escape from them sooner." It didn't matter to her that she had been in immense pain from a shattered leg and broken arm. What matter was that she hadn't been there and Sam had sacrificed himself to save the world via Chicago still thinking that she didn't love him.

"What are you doing here?" a British accent asked and she turned. "Oh, you," Carly said, looking angry. "What are you doing here? You never loved him anyway."

"I loved him more than you know how to," Mikaela retorted, tears pouring down her face. "I loved him enough to leave him in order to protect him from the Decepticons and give him time to uncover their plot. I guess I failed at that too." Then she turned and walked away from the grave of the only boy she had ever loved.


	31. Predators

**Universe:** _Intelligent Predators_

**Characters:** Jazz, Optimus, Crystal Yates

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** They were more predator than human and more dangerous than anyone guessed

* * *

><p><strong>Predators<strong>

_They were both the same_ Optimus reflected. Sure Jazz was a Cybertronian and she was a human but they both did what Jazz referred to as playing the game. They were both predators, monsters that hid under skin, or armor in Jazz's case. They prowled the streets and were always watching for a false move. The difference was that Jazz knew how to stop playing the game and live. Crystal, or whatever her real name was, didn't. That was why Jazz was confident that in this situation Jazz was going to get what he needed and she was going to give in. Then they would right this wrong once and for all and the world would rid of a couple of dangerous predators.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Yes I know I took off the original Bourne/Transformers crossover I put on but I've edited a lot and it's almost ready to be put back up again. To give you an idea of how it's changed I'm posting this.

P.S. To Blueberry - Glad something helped!


	32. Too Much

**Universe:** _Transformers: __Briley's Story_ verse

**Characters:** Sammy, Lace Witwicky, Callie Devaut

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:**Emergency response is fighting through the trauma to act

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much<strong>

It was everywhere, pooling across the white carpet that Sammy's mother loved. Samantha herself was moaning on the floor and Lace Witwicky looked as pale as a ghost. That left Callie Devaut trying frantically to come up with a plan. The little spidery creature had vanished after it had done this leaving them all in their current state. _What would momma do?_ That silent question snapped Callie out of her shock. She yanked off her overshirt and wrapped it around the largest part of the wound to slow the bleeding. Still she knew there was just too much blood. "Call the EMS," Callie ordered, glancing over her shoulder.

"What?" Lace managed to stammer out, gagging slightly and turning even paler if possible. If humans could turn sickly green Lace would have been pickle colored at that moment.

"9-1-1," Callie yelled and then turned toward keeping Sammy alive while Lace ran for a phone.


	33. Dying Hope

**Universe:** Ummm... this is going to be a story but I don't have a title yet

**Characters:** Ally, Rikki

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** It was a death sentence just to live

* * *

><p><strong>Dying Hope<strong>

"Shhh. It's all right," Ally crooned, her arms wrapped around Rhianna, known as Rikki for short. The six year old whimpered, her human skid shed long along. The russet wolf pup in Ally's slim arms was dripping blood from the nose and sluggishly making coughing sounds. "You have to change back now," Ally said softly. It took a few tries but Rikki did it and clung to the slightly older girl with all her quickly waning strength. This was what Aziza was fighting against. This was why Jonah had gone to the Decepticons for a cure despite how cruel they were. Rikki threw up blood until she died, drowning in the red liquid.


	34. Finite

**Universe:** _Transformers: Briley's Story_

**Characters:** Lace Witwicky, Callie Devaut, Devi Holland (Kinsey and Chris's daughter)

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:**It was the end of the world as they knew it

* * *

><p><strong>Finite<strong>

All Lace knew was that it was the end of the world. Callie stood next to her, blood dripping down the side of her face. Devi Holland, red hair flared around her face, was lying unconscious on the ground and people were screaming as sirens wailed and the fire burned on. "What are we going to do?" Lace asked, her face pale.

"What our parents always did," Callie replied.

"Which is?" Lace asked, her face curious now.

"Survive," Callie said with cool humor, kneeling next to Devi. "And we'll find help. Maybe one of the Autobots. Now help me lift Devi up before we get hurt. After all if you stand in the middle of the road..."

"You get run over by traffic from both sides," Lace said with the hint of a grin as she knelt to help her friend.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<br>_So this is the last short I'm going to write because I want to focus more on my other stories. Thanks to _Riptide2_, _MissShe__lz_, _I am Blueberry_, and _Star of Artemis_ for reviewing one or more of the past chapters! I own nothing out of this except my OCs


End file.
